Yukiko Becomes A Daddy
by Roxius
Summary: Yukiko Amagi wakes up one day...to find that she now has a dick. Yukiko X Chie futanari, yuri, unseen lemon. Warning: Has a girl with a penis. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Atlus or Shin Megami Tensei.

Warning: Contains yuri, sex and futanari, which means 'chick with dick'...rofl

Meh...it's OKAY, I suppose...I need to work a bit on looking up better words...:P

* * *

About a week after being rescued from within the TV World, Yukiko Amagi was horrified to wake up one Sunday morning with a huge, swollen 4-foot-long penis bulging out of her crotch. Speechless, the raven-haired girl reached out to touch it, and cringed when she realized how thick and squishy it felt. A small droplet of cum trickled out of the top, and Yukiko fought hard not to puke out of disgust.

'How...how the hell did I end up with THIS disgusting thing...?' she wondered as she sat up in bed, her penis still sticking straight up in the air. She flicked it once, and watched as the dick only wobbled back and forth slightly before coming to a stop. Then, Yukiko attempted to pull on it, for some reason expecting it to come right off, but doing so only made her get hard. She stopped before things started to get too steamy.

Clutching her head in her hands, Yukiko thought in despair, 'Ugh...how am I gonna explain to my parents that I suddenly grew a dick overnight...?'

Suddenly, at that moment, there was a knock on the door. Yukiko gasped, and quickly pulled the bedsheets up past her waist, so as to hide her new manhood from sight. Her heart was pounding heavily against her chest, afraid of what would happen next.

"Uh...w-who is it?" Yukiko called nervously, doing all she could to cover the bulge peeking up from underneath the covers. She grabbed one of her pillows and held it tightly against her swollen member.

"It's me, Chie! Your parents told me you were still up in here...don't you remember we were going to the mall today, Yukiko?" Chie's voice replied from the other side of the bedroom door.

Yukiko gasped in realization. 'Oh yeah...I had completely forgotten about that! Oh, shit...how can I go when I got a frickin' PENIS in between my legs, sticking out like a sore thumb? Goddammit...this is bad...this is really bad...'

"...You alright in there, Yukiko?" Chie asked, "Do you need any help?"

"AHH! N-NO!! I'M...I'M FINE, CHIE!!! I'LL BE OUT IN A MOMENT!!!" Yukiko exclaimed nervously, waving her hands about in an erratic fashion.

Chie was silent for a moment. "...Uh, you sure? You sound kinda...distressed..."

"Yes, I'm sure!! Please go away for now, Chie!! I...I need to change into my morning clothes!!"

"...Alright...I'll wait downstairs for ya...don't take too long..."

Yukiko waited in bated silence until she heard Chie's footsteps fade away, and then she let out a heavy sigh of relief. Tossing off all the covers and pillows, Yukiko climbed out of bed, and stared hatefully at the still-throbbing penis dangling out of her crotch. Another droplet of cum fell to the floor, and Yukiko shuddered, repulsed by her new sexual organ.

'How am I supposed to go outside in public with this disgusting thing flopping around...?' Yukiko wondered in despair, 'It's too big to hide underneath any of my clothes...this day is just getting worse and worse...'

Yukiko dug hastily through her closet, desperately hoping to find a pair of XXL panties to hide her penis within, but unfortunately to no avail. She had just finished snapping up her bra, though, when the bedroom door suddenly swung open without warning, and Chie barged in.

"YUKIKO, I JUST REMEMBERED! I CAN'T GO WITH YOU TODAY! I HAVE TO-" Chie immediately lost all ability to speak the moment she laid her eyes upon Yukiko's penis. Her entire face became as bright red as a cardinal's feathers.

Yukiko's mouth fell wide open, and all the color in her face drained away. 'OH...SHIT...'

The two girls had practically froze on the spot, an awkward silence befalling them both...

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

----------

"...So, you just got a penis out of nowhere?" Chie asked incredulously after Yukiko had finished explaining for about the third time. The two girls sat across from one another on the bedroom floor, Yukiko's penis now lying limp in front of her. Chie couldn't pull her gaze away from it.

Yukiko nodded, feeling terribly shameful. "Y-Yes...I...I don't really know how it happened, but...I have a dick now..."

Chie shuffled slightly in her position, unsure of what to say next. 'Her penis...it looks so...so big...and hot...' She licked her lips in a lustful manner. Yukiko failed to notice this, and she stared off in the distance as she tried to think of a plan to disguise her penis.

Chie let out a huff. "...Yukiko..."

"Yeah, Chie?"

"Do you...do you want to try it out on me? Your new penis, I mean..." Chie rubbed the back of her head, grinning sheepishly.

Yukiko blanched. "W-W-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY, CHIE...?!!"

Taking Yukiko's shaking hands into her own, Chie smiled widely as she exclaimed, "Yukiko...I always wanted to feel you inside of me, and now I finally can!! This is like a dream come true for me!!! I want you to shove that big dick of yours right up my vagina!!!"

"W-WHAT?!! OH MY GOD, CHIE, WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!" Yukiko gasped, her eyes wide.

Smirking, Chie reached behind Yukiko's back, and unsnapped her bra, causing it to collapse to the floor and leaving her friend's breasts completely uncovered. Yukiko shivered as a cold brush of air passed by.

"I want you...Yukiko..." Chie hissed, her hot breath brushing against Yukiko's neck. Every hair on Yukiko's neck stood up, and her entire body became covered in goosebumps. She wasn't sure how she was feeling at this moment, but considering how hard her penis had just became, it was probably really good.

"Ooh...ohh...C-Chie..."

Chie began gently stroking Yukiko's thick penis in between her fingers, grinning to herself as the black-haired girl threw her head back and let out a series of heavy moans and groans. Her body convulsed almost violently, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head somewhat. Once Yukiko's dick was swollen and red, Chie removed her own pants and panties, tossing them off to the side.

Chie positioned her hairy pink pussy near Yukiko's throbbing dick. Yukiko was still in a state of ecstasy, so Chie had to take action this time. She inserted Yukiko's giant member deep into her vagina, and pressed herself up against the other girl, cringing with delight as it went further and further in. She could feel it rubbing along the inner vaginal walls.

"Oh...oh god...it feels so good..." Chie moaned, kissing Yukiko passionately on the lips in the process. They had both completely forgotten of everything that surrounded them.

"Now...let's go on to the next step...my love..."

-------------

----------

------

----

---

--

-

_Quite a while later..._

Yukiko was busy reading a magazine, her giant penis dangling between her legs, when Chie suddenly burst into the room, a look of pure terror on her face.

"Y-Y-Y-Yukiko...this is bad..." Chie stammered, sweat pouring down her pale face.

Noticing her lover's distress, Yukiko began to grow worried. "W-What's wrong...?"

"Well, since you have a penis and all...and we had sex," Chie explained, "I had...I had just wanted to make sure about a certain something...and...well...I'm pregnant with your child..."

Yukiko's mouth fell agape. 'I'M...I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER?!!!'


End file.
